


Kim Yerim was pretty

by lanimi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other, the reader is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanimi/pseuds/lanimi
Summary: Maybe Yerim was pretty. Maybe Yerim was playful. But she was more than that.





	Kim Yerim was pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's quite short, but I wanted to do this short drabble with my sweet Yerim ! Maybe Yerim was pretty. Maybe Yerim was playful. But she was more than that.

   

 

 

    Kim Yerim was pretty. The kind of girl that kept you breathless, slightly full lips, deep eyes that shined when she was looking at something she liked. Her short hair flowed with the autaumn breeze. Wearing something rather simple, a beige trench-coat which was put together with a black turtleneck the last piece completing the whole look were her favorite pair of skinny black pants. It wasn't really cold at this time of the day, but you could see the condentation of her breath. It gave the feeling of a picture, Yerim was trully breathtaking. She walked slowly, leaving footprints like she owned the place graciously. You were a bit behind her, but the view wasn't bad, her smile and laugh while she kept chatting about small but important things like the slightly orange sky, the big red ballon that kid was holding, the blue shoes the girl that played tag had.

 

 

"Hey you should speed up or I'm going home first!" she said, turning her head toward you.

 

You smiled internally but pouted to make her slow down even thought you know she wasn't going to slow a bit down.

 

"Then go ahead first" you said, crossing your arms around your bust.

 

 

   She laughed a bit loud, runned over you. And tilted her face while blinking at a slow pace. Morever, instand of just joking around like she would always do, she gripped your arm, and kissed you, more like pecked you, fastly before running at her previous spot acting like she did nothing probably blushing, you could see her ears somehow red. You couldn't keep your smile away from forming on your face.

Kim Yerim was perfect.


End file.
